The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to a web page zoom feature.
A web page is typically used to deliver content to users of the World Wide Web (the “web”). From a user's perspective, a program referred to as a web browser is typically used to access a web page. Examples of web browsers include Microsoft Corporation's Internet Explorer and Netscape Communications Corporation's Netscape Browser.
As part of the functions performed by a web browser, a web browser interprets code in a web page to determine how the web page should be displayed to a user. For example, a web page can include code that indicates the word “Hello” should be displayed, and formatting for the word should be bold. Following that example, a web browser can interpret the code, and display the world “Hello” as bold text.
Because a web page can include code that indicates how content in the web page should be displayed and a web browser can determine how to display the content in the web page, a combination of a web page and a web browser tends to govern how content is displayed to a user. Consequently, if a web page includes code that indicates content of a web page (e.g., text) should be, for example, displayed at a small size, and a user is sight impaired, a web browser can display content that the user is incapable of reading.